


Hot Mess

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, M/M, Magic
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казвам се Ким Кибум, по известен като Кий и днес ще ви разкажа за историята на това как една невинна забележка относно модният вкус на една шаманка преобърна живота на четири момчета.. Плюс едно демонично макне, което искаше просто да се наспи.<br/>Или с други думи, история за това, колко е важно да си затваряш устата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

Събудих се от дразнещото чувство на преметната през кръста ми ръка. Изрично бях предупредил Джонгхьон за поне еднометровото разстояние, което трябваше да има между нас.  
  
 _– Но това означава, че трябва да спя на пода. – бе изплакал той вечерта и се опита да направи онзи номер с милите очички. Изглеждаше така сякаш иска да кихне и да се разплаче едновременно.  
  
– Твърдите повърхности са полезни за кръста. – намигнах му и се наврях отново в отворения куфар, търсейки проклетата зелена тениска, за която бях дал голямо състояние преди да тръгна. Исках да я облека на сутринта. Щяхме да имаме цял свободен ден за разходка и каквото ни душа иска.  
  
Моята определено искаше да обиколи единствения мол на острова и кой бях аз, да я спирам.  
  
– Знам и нещо друго твърдо, което ще е полезно за теб. – обади се Джонгхьон и започна да повдига веждите си нагоре-надолу, сочейки с показалец към долната половина на тялото си.  
  
Игнорирах го и той се нацупи, но след пет минути отново бе отгоре ми с подвита опашка, за голям интерес на Гарсон, който скочи от леглото си в ъгъла на стаята, подскачайки и лаейки в краката ни.  
_  
– Джонг, махни си лапите от мен. – промърморих сънено и добре. Гласът ми звучеше наистина странно.  
  
– Ммм. – прозвуча интелигентният отговор, но ръката си остана на мястото.  
  
Добре, щом думите не помагат, бе време за груба сила. Замахнах с юмрук напосоки и слепешката, все пак успявайки да оцеля, ударът последван от гърлено охкане.  
  
Вместо да се отдръпне Джонгхьон се притисна още по – силно към мен.  
  
– Знаеш как да ме възбудиш, а слонче? – прошепна той в ухото ми и това ме накара да отворя рязко очи.  
  
Аз. Слонче.  
  
Дано да беше си написал завещанието.  
  
Надигнах се рязко и грабнах възглавницата си, скачайки върху Джонгхьон, готов да го удуша с нея. Само, че замръзнах с надигнати ръце.  
  
Под мен определено не беше Джонгхьон.  
  
Мино отвори лениво очи и ме хвана за кръста, извъртявайки се по гръб, изпращайки ми още по – ленива усмивка. Премигнах насреща му, устата ми зейнала в изненада.  
  
– Какво привлекателно лице. – ухили се Мино побутна чането ми нагоре с показалец, затваряйки устата ми. – Добре, че те обичам такъв, какъвто си.  
  
Ръката на Мино се спусна към задника ми и когато го стисна нещо в мен се пробуди. И под нещо имам против истерична, четиридесетгодишна, пред менопауза жена, за чието съществуване вътре в мен не бях подозирал до този момент. Започнах да пищя и скочих от леглото, едва не спъвайки се в чаршафите в процеса, скривайки се в банята, която определено не беше боядисана в отровно зелен нюанс, когато си легнах вчера.  
  
Мамка му бях се напил и изневерил на Джонгхьон с Мино. Мамка му, не помнех да съм пил. Дали алкохолът можеше да доведе до сомнамбулизъм? Мамка му, трябваше да спра да повтарям мамка му.  
  
На вратата се почука почти веднага и аз се отдръпнах от нея стреснато.  
  
– Джинки, всичко наред ли ? – прозвуча гласът на Мино от другата страна и каква бе вероятността тоя още да беше пиян.  
  
– Кога за последно си ходил на очен преглед, Мино, защото или зрението ти не струва или си на много силни наркотици. – троснах се и кръстосах ръце пред гърдите си, мускулите на тях изпъквайки.  
  
Чакай малко... Мускули??  
  
– За какво, по дяволите говориш? – Мино звучеше притеснено, но аз не му обърнах внимание, боцкайки с пръст мускулестата си лява ръка. Това вече определено го нямаше вчера. – Няма ли да отвориш?  
  
Игнорирах го и отидох до огледалото.  
  
От там ме гледаше Джинки, премигвайки глупаво.  
  
Надигнах ръка и Джинки направи същото. Изплезих се и Джинки го направи.  
  
Мамка му.  
  
– Кибуууум! – прозвуча изведнъж гласът ми от другия край на наетия в хотела, апартамент, толкова силно, че можеше и да събуди мъртвите.  
  
***  
  
Два часа по – късно се бяхме събрали в хола. Никой не казваше и дума.  
  
В този момент влезе Темин, почесвайки се лениво по стомаха.  
  
– Как е? – подметна той и се запъти към мини бара. Отвори хладилничето и изкара плодовото мляко, което бе складирал между бутилките с отбран алкохол. Откъсна сламката залепена отстрани, разкъса найлончето й и забучи в означеното място на кутия, засмуквайки. На лицето му се разля блажена усмивка и със сламката между устните си, той мина отново покрай нас. Хвърли ни любопитен поглед, но не коментира нищо, връщайки се отново в стаята си.  
  
– Може да сме на наркотици – предложи изведнъж Джонгхьон, вторачил с тъмния екран на изключената плазма. – Или сънуваме.  
  
Мино започна да кима в съгласие. Стоеше възможно най – далече от мен. Сигурно заради сутринта. Разбирах го. Щях да си живея предоволно и без да знам, какви ги вършат между завивките тези двама.  
  
Джинки не каза нищо, но посегна към сандвичите, които ни беше донесла преди малко усмихнатата служителка на хотела. Пернах го през пръстите преди да ги е докоснал.  
  
– Долу ръцете бе!  
  
– Но аз съм гладен! – изхленчи Джинки и се нацупи и мамка му, наистина имах секси устни.  
  
– Никакво ядене преди единадесет. – заявих – На нова диета съм.  
  
– Не говориш сериозно...  
  
– О, напротив.  
  
– Та ти си кожа и кости!  
  
– Сериозно, видя ли ми дупето? Скоро ще трябва да си купувам две места в самолета, за да си натикам задните части. Но ако си толкова гладен, можеш да изпиеш една чаша вода.  
  
– Цяла чаша – повтори след мен Джинки иронично, котешките ми очи присвивайки се. Боже, трябваше да спра да се зяпам. Започваше да става леко нарцистично. – Колко щедро от твоя страна.  
  
– Много. – кимнах в съгласие и си взех един от сандвичите, отхапвайки голяма хапка.  
  
– Какво?Аз не съм на диета.  
  
– Майната ти.  
  
– Цуни ме отзад. Поне имаш какво.  
  
– Ами като те гледам как се тъпчеш, как няма да имам.  
  
– Добре, дами, предлагам да запазим спокойствие. – разпери двете си ръце Джонгхюн, сякаш се опитваше да успокои разярени животни, не хора.  
  
– Млъквай! – изкрещяхме в синхрон с Джинки.  
  
– По – страшно е от колкото си мислех. – прошепна Джонгхьон на Мино и той кимна. – Май освен, че са си сменили телата, са и пред мензис.  
  
Джинки се нахвърли първи и аз дори не се поколебах, присъединявайки се към него. Джинки започна да го скубе, а аз хванах крака на Джонгхьон и започнах да го хапя, последният опитвайки се измъкне от лапите ни отчаяно, докато Мино се опитваше да ни успокои с думите, че всичко ще бъде наред и просто ни трябва по една чашка, за да отпуснем напрежението.  
  
– Някой виждал ли ми е... – Темин замръзна на прага, вторачен в бъркотията от крайници, в която се бяхме преплели. – Знаете ли какво, няма значение. Ще се върна по – късно.  
  
Изплюх бързо плата на долнището на Джонгхьон – не знам от какво ги правеха тези синтетични материали, но нямаха особено приятен вкус – и се измъкнах изпод тялото на Джинки, тоест моето тяло, изправяйки се на крака.  
  
– Така, за протокола, това никога не се е случвало.  
  
Джинки се съгласи и пусна косата на гаджето ми, замазвайки я леко. Беше успял да откъсне доста голям кичур, но с правилната прическа изобщо нямаше да се забелязва.  
  
Мино помогна на Джонгхьон да се изправи.  
  
– Още някакви съмнения относно полът ни? – попитах сладко и Мино и Джонгхюн започнаха да клатят глави бързо. – Радвам се. А сега е време да си напреднем мозъците, колкото и да трудно за някои от вас. Трябва да има някаква причина това да ни се сл... – думите замряха по средата на изречението, когато изведнъж ме осени прозрение. Ама разбира се. Как не се сетих по – рано. – Онази шаманка!  
  
– Шаманка? – попита недоумяващо Мино, пращайки въпросителен поглед към Джонгхьон, който повдигна рамене.  
  
Игнорирах ги и се обърнах към Джинки, който бе с мен предишния ден.  
  
– Спомняш ли си? На пазарчето, онази сергия с ръчно изработени огърлици. Продаваше ги една откачалка, накичена с пера.  
  
– Същата, на която каза, че трябва да спре да си слага сиви пера, защото я правят да изглежда по – възрастна?  
  
– Именно тя! – усмихнах се триумфално.  
  
– Е, благодаря ти, Кибум – вдигна ръце въз въздуха Джинки. – Вече знаем, кой е виновникът за ситуацията.  
  
– Извини ме, че се опитах да я насоча по правилния път, по който да се облича. – изсумтях и кръстосах ръце пред гърдите си.  
  
– О, да. Защото местните със сигурност следят всички модни тенденции.  
  
– Зарежи това, сега – прекъснах го нетърпеливо. – Трябва да отидем при нея!  
  
Коремът ми избра точно този момент да изкъркори шумно и Джинки го потупа жално.  
  
– Не може ли да хапна нещо преди това? – попита жално.  
  
– Чаша вода.  
  
– Това не е храна.  
  
– Да, но и няма калории.  
  
– Ти си зъл.  
  
– По добре зъл и слаб от колкото добър и дебел – намигнах му, когато Джинки продължи да ме гледа нацупено. – Хайде, да вървим да те облечем. Няма да те оставя да ми съсипеш имиджа с жалкото ти извинение за вкус.  
  
– Казва го човекът, който няма едни нормални дънки в гардероба си.  
  
– И ние идваме. – заяви Мино. – Ще ви чакам с колата отпред, когато сте готови.  
  
***  
  
– Сигурен съм, че беше тук – промърморих и прокарах ръка през косата си, разсеяно отбелязвайки, че е много по – мека от моята поради някаква причина.  
  
– Може да се е преместила надолу – предложи Мино, който се оглеждаше наоколо, достатъчно високо, че вижда през навалицата наоколо. Беше пълно с туристи, чиито гласове се надвикваха с продавачи, които се опитваха да продадат стоките си, рекламирайки ги по възможно най – шумния начин.  
  
– Това е. Обречени сме – промълви отчаяно Джинки. – Имам нужда от пържени картофки.  
  
– Единственото, от което имаш нужда е диетолог – извъртях очите си аз. – Стегни се, кучко. Имаме работа за вършене.  
  
– Не мога – проплака Джинки и няколко души ни хвърлиха любопитни погледи. – Панталоните ми стягат орехчетата.  
  
– Ама голямо си мрънкало. Трябва да си благодарен, че имаш шанса да бъдеш в моята кожа. Някои хора биха убили за подобен шанс. – информирах го.  
  
– Щях да бъда благодарен, ако модният ти избор не стискаше бъдещето ми поколение като в менгеме.  
  
– Ако приличат на теб, няма да е кой знае каква загуба.  
  
– Стига вече – застана между нас Мино. – Не е моментът да се караме.  
  
– Той започна! – казахме едновременно с Джинки.  
  
– Ако продължавате така ще ви напляскам и ще ви изпратя в леглото без вечеря! – заплаши Мино, намръщен.  
  
– Не ни говори все едно сме деца! – сопнах му се.  
  
– Тогава спрете да се държите като такива!  
  
– Хора!  
  
Джонгхьон, който бе изчезнал по едно време, си поправи път към нас, на лицето му широка усмивка.  
  
– Ти пък къде беше? – казах раздразнено. Жегата не ми се отразяваше особено добре. Косата на Джинки бе прекалено дълга и ми бретона ми влизаше в очите. Само да ми паднеше фибичка.  
  
– Ако искаш да знаеш, научих къде е онази шаманка. – каза ми триумфално Джонгхьон.  
  
– И? – попитах нетърпеливо.  
  
– Не е тук.  
  
Наистина съжалявах, че сме на публично място. Ръцете ме сърбяха да го прасна.  
  
– Не думай, Шерлок. Как успя да стигнеш до това сложно заключение с пилешкия си мозък?  
  
– Продължавай така и няма да ви кажа, какво друго научих. – нацупи се Джонгьон и кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си.  
  
– Не му обръщай внимание – махна с ръка нетърпеливо Джинки в моя посока. – Казвай!  
  
– Поразпитах наоколо-  
  
– Ти пък от кога знаеш английски? – прекъснах го съмнително.  
  
– От както пуснаха „Игра на Тронове" без корейски субтитри – намигна ми Джонгхьон. – Та до къде бях стигнал. А да, поразпитах наоколо и един мил човечец ми сподели, че я познава и че идва всеки вторник на пазара. Продаде ми и това!  
  
Джонгхьон изкара от джоба си две малки миди. Едната имаше дупка в горния край. Тримата се вторачихме в тях.  
  
– Това пък какво е? – попита Мино, повдигайки вежда.  
  
– Миди! – възкликна Джонгхьон развълнувано.  
  
– Виждам, но за какво са ти?  
  
– Ще ги посея като се приберем и от тях ще поникнат рапани! Продавача каза така!  
  
Джинки премигна няколко пъти срещу него, след което се обърна към мен.  
  
– Доста е наивен а? – промърмори ми той.  
  
– Вкъщи имаме реплика на вълшебната лампа на Аладин. Не спира да я търка, нищо че отдолу се показа надписа 'Made in China'. – отговорих му също толкова тихо.  
  
– От къде по дяволите я е намерил?  
  
– Поръча я от йбей.  
  
– Това обяснява много.  
  
– Говори ми.  
  
– Хей, какво си шушукате вие двамата? – Джонгхьон присви големите си очи срещу нас.  
  
– Зарежи това – намеси се нетърпеливо Мино. – Какво ще правим? Нямаме време до другия вторник. Самолетът ни излита след два дни.  
  
– Ами ако потърсим дома й? – предложи нерешително Джинки и тази почти плаха физиономия наистина изглеждаше странно на лицето ми. – Островът не е голям. Едва ли ще е толкова трудно да я намерим.  
  
– Няма нужда да търсим – обади се Джонгхьон. – Продавачът ми каза къде живее. Не е много далеч от тук.  
  
***  
  
Не е много далеч от тук се оказа два часа път вървене пеша през необитаем плаж, по който имаше повече скали от колкото пясък. Слънцето печеше отгоре ни безмилостно и островния Рай бавно и сигурно се превръщаше в островен Ад.  
  
– Сигурен ли си, че това е пътят? – попитах уморено, триейки потта от челото си. Тялото на Джинки определено не беше в кондикция, реших аз, спирайки на всяка втора крачка, за да разтрия схванатите мускули на прасеца.  
  
– Продавачът каза, че трябва да излезем на плажа и после само наляво. Каза че къщата няма как да се пропусне – обясни Джонгхьон, който поради някаква причина изглеждаше адски секси с полепнала по челото му коса и лъскави мускули на показ, благодарение на изрязания потник. Или това или бях получил слънчев удар.  
  
– Дано да не те е излъгал – промърмори Мино, който изглеждаше най – незасегнат от жегата, крачейки бодро напред сякаш вървеше по някоя алея в парк в Сеул, а не под изгарящите лъчи на демоничната звезда около, която обикаляше планетата ни.  
  
Хвърлих поглед към Джинки, който вървеше подозрително мълчаливо. Лицето ми бе лумнало в червено, устата ми полуотворена и изглеждах така сякаш ще припадна всеки момент. Добре, може би и моето тяло не беше кой знае в каква форма.  
  
– Добре ли си? – приближих се до Джинки и той ми хвърли тъп поглед. Не тип 'сляп ли си' или 'сигурно се шегуваш', а тъп като 'аз съм крава и единствения ми смисъл в живота е да ям трева, за това ме остави на мира'.  
  
– Идеално – каза сухо той. – По – добре никога не съм се чувствал.  
  
Тъкмо щях да предложа да спрем някъде на сянка под дърветата, когато забелязах нещо. Нещо, което подозрително приличаше на колиба.  
  
– Вижте там! – възкликнах и всички се обърнаха на където сочеше показалеца ми. – Това не е ли.. ?  
  
– Това е – потвърди Мино усмихнат, слагайки ръка над очите си, за да види по – добре. – Най – накрая.  
  
Дори и Джинки живна малко, всички усилвайки ход към крайната ни цел, която след всяка следваща крачка, изникваше все по ясно пред нас.  
  
Беше направена изяло от бамбук или поне нещо подобно на него и за покрив служеше тъмно зелена тента, опъната върху няколко кола около колибата. Изглеждаше така сякаш може да рухне след следващия по – силен вятър, макар че се съмнявах случаят да е такъв. Това, което наистина ми привлече внимание е странните неща, които бяха закачени около домът на шаманка. Имаше животински черепи и птичи пера и нещо, което много приличаше на рога от козел забучено върху камара камъни.  
  
– Сега ли е момента да вметна, че с подобни неща започват не един и два филма на ужаси? – преглътна Джинки и аз превъртях очи. Не можех да разбера ужаса му от неща, които не съществуват. Бръчките, излишните килограми, целулита ето за това си заслужаваше наистина да се страхуваш.  
  
– Ехо? – провикна се Джонгхьон. – Нещо има ли?  
  
Знае англисйки друг път.  
  
 _– Я виж ти, кой е решил да ме посети._  
  
Гласът бе женски и странно познат и дори без да се обърнех знаех, кой ще е зад мен.  
  
Първото, което се забелязваше в жената бе лудата и гъста черна коса, на която всеки косъм бе оплетен в морски възел. Това бе коса, която не бе виждала гребен. Лицето бе тъмно, изпъстрено със слънчеви петна. Малките, тъмни очи ни гледаха развеселено, тънките й устни изкривени в усмивка. Беше облечена в зелено подобие на рокля и вървеше боса. Беше почти колкото мен, но сигурно двойно по – едра.  
  
Погледът й беше забит точно в мен, усмивката й с една идея по – широка и в този момент вече бях напълно сигурен, че тя е виновницата за това, което ни се бе случило.  
  
– _Върни ни обратно в телата!_ – троснах й се аз, когато шаманката се разсмя, показвайки шокиращо белите си зъби.  
  
– Кибум, не мисля, че е много умно да й говориш така. – изсъска Джинки в ухото ми.  
  
– Не мисля, че може да ни направи нещо по – лошо от това в момента – отговорих му. – И няма нужда да шептиш, умнико. Едва ли знае корейски.  
  
– Предпочитам да не рискувам.  
  
– _Сигурно сте жадни_ – каза внезапно шаманката. – _Какво ще кажете за нещо прохладно за пиене?_  
  
Искренно се съмнявах, че в колибата има работещ климатик, най – малкото защото липсваше електричество, а и единственото, което исках от нея бе да развали магията или каквото и да бе ни направила, и да се махаме от тук, но Джонгхьон бе на различно мнение.  
  
– _Бира?_ – попита той с надежда и естествено, разчитай на него да знае поне как се произнася любимата му напитка правилно.  
  
– _Може и да имам._ – усмихна му се шаманката и мина покрай нас, влизайки в кабината, Джонгьон следвайки я като послушно кученце.  
  
– Къде си мислиш, че отиваш? – хванах го аз за потника и го издърпах назад.  
  
– Жаден съм. – дръпна се той. – И не е моя вината, че вървяхме два часа в тая жега до тук. Не ме интересува дали това ще е последната бира в живота ми. Ще я изпия.  
  
След тези думи, той се обърна на пети и влезе вътре, оставяйки ме да дишам пръхта му с отворена уста. Да не би току що Джонгхьон да ми бе противоречил. Това беше. Трябваше да се върна в тялото си възможно най – скоро. Щеше да види легло през крив макарон.  
  
– Хайде, Кибум. – потупа ме по рамото Джинки. – Не е като да имаме друг избор.  
  
Джинки също влезе вътре, последван от Мино и на мен не ми оставаше нищо друго, освен да направя същото.  
  
Вътрешността на колибата се оказа много по – голяма от колкото изглеждаше отвън и бе разделена на две помещения. Хвърлих бърз поглед към хамака опънат в единия край и странните неща, които висяха по стените, и побързах след другите, които вече се настаняваха върху ръчно скованата пейка и масата със странна форма. Във въздуха се носеше мириса на билки, от които ми се повдигна и аз направих физиономия, опитвайки се да дишам само през устата.  
  
Шаманката беше клекнала пред голяма, червена хладилна чанта.  
  
– _Някой друг иска ли бира?_ – попита тя.  
  
– _Една за мен, моля_ – каза Мино, който говореше английски сковано, но все пак правилно.  
  
– _Разбира се, сладурче_. – каза тя и с известна доза забавление, забелязах как Джинки се приближава към Мино, на лицето му недоволна физиономия. О.  
  
Тя изкара три бири от там и затвори хладилната чанта, изправяйки се на крака. Сложи бирата на масата и измъкна една трикрака табуретка, настанявайки се нея.  
  
– _Съжалявам, но се боя че друго имам само чиста вода_. – обърна се тя към нас с Джинки.  
  
– _Вода ще е добре._ – усмихна се плахо Джинки и аз му хвърлих предаден поглед.  
  
Шаманката кимна и ме погледна, на лицето й появявайки се същото ехидно изражение.  
  
– _Ами ти, Кибум, не искаш ли чаша вода_?  
  
– _От къде_ -  
  
– _Имам си своите източници_ – намигна ми тя и се изправи, за да отиде да донесе водата на Джинки.  
  
– Кибум, бъди по – учтив – наведе се Джинки към мен през Мино. – Не трябва да я ядосваме.  
  
– Аз съм учтив – троснах се нетърпеливо.  
  
– Ама разбира се, че си. – потупа ме по главата Джонгхьон, сякаш бях малко дете.  
  
Изръмжах и избутах ръката му, показвайки му среден пръст.  
  
Завръщането на шаманката сложи край на споровете ни.  
  
– _Заповядай_ – тя сложи чашата с вода пред Джинки. – _Боя се че не е много студена, въпреки че я държа на сянка._  
  
– _Няма проблем. Благодаря_ – Джинки изпи съдържанието й жадно и за преглътнах тежко. Но не. Нямаше да приема абсолютно нищо от тази жена.  
  
– _Е? С какво мога да помогна на млади момчета като вас?_  
  
Скръцнах със зъби.  
  
– _Слушай_ -  
  
– Ауч! Кой ме удари?! – писна Джонгхьон, прекъсвайки ме успешно.  
  
– Съжалявам, исках да уцеля Кибум – призна си Джинки, имунизиран на заканителния ми поглед. – _Надявахме се да ни помогнете с един..._ – Джинки замлъкна, търсейки правилната дума из речника си.  
  
– _Проблем?_ – предложи тя и Джинки кимна отривисто.  
  
– _Проблем._  
  
– _И той е?_  
  
– _Защо не свалим картите на масата?_ – намесих се нетърпеливо, писнало ми от игричката й. – _Какво ще искаш за ни отмагьосаш?_  
  
– _Не мисля, че разбирам за какво говориш._  
  
– _О, много добре ме разбираш, дърта чанта такива!_  
  
– _Кибум! –_ ахна ужасено Джинки.  
  
– _Виждаш ли_ – започна сериозно шаманката, усмивката изчезнала от лицето й. – _Говориш без да се замисляш за чувствата на другите._  
  
– _Ако искаш да знаеш, аз винаги мисля за чувствата на другите!_ – възразих разпалено.  
  
Джонгхьон, Джинки и Мино изхъмкаха и аз присвих очите си срещу тях.  
  
– _Няма да си мръдна пръста, докато не признаеш вината си._ – заяви шаманката.  
  
– _Нищо няма да си признавам!_  
  
– Кибум, извини се на жената. – прошепна ми Джинки настоятелно, надничайки изпод рамото на Мино.  
  
– Ти луд ли си?! По скоро предпочитам да ме видят в костюм от миналогодишната колекция на Армани!  
  
– Ако не се извиниш до една минута ще разпространя в интернет снимката, която направих на миналото ни събиране. Помниш ли? Онази, в която изглеждаш като професионален алкохолик  
  
Преглътнах.  
  
– Ах ти – изсъсках.  
  
– Ъ ъ ъ, Кибум – размаха той пръст на среща ми. – Научил съм някой номер покрай теб. А сега се извини на шаманката преди търпението ми да се изчерпи.  
  
– И какво ще направиш? – изсумтях. – Тук няма интернет.  
  
– Сигурен ли си? – ухили се той и изкара телефона си, отключвайки екрана. След малко го насочи към мен и за мой ужас видях мигащата иконка на мобилния интернет.  
  
Първата ми реакция бе да се опитам да грабна телефона му, но Мино ме спря с ръката си, преди да имам тази възможност.  
  
– Ще я изтрия в мига, в който и се извиниш. – намигна ми Джинки и за първи път в живота си ми се прииска да забия юмрук в лицето си. Собственото си лице. Съдбата имаше странно чувство за хумор.  
  
Вдишах дълбоко и издишах, опитвайки се да се успокоя. След което се обърнах към шаманката, която през цялото време ни беше гледала любопитно и с възможно най – мазната, фалшива усмивка, която можех да измайсторя, толкова широка, че дори венците на задните ми зъби се видяха- направих немислимото.  
  
Извиних се.  
  
– _Много съжалявам, ако думите ми са ви оскърбили по някакъв начин. Понякога..._ – много значително покашляне. – _Исках да кажа винаги, говоря преди да помисля и осъзнавам, че това не е много хубаво от моя страна. Бихме ви били наистина благодарни, ако бъдете така любезна да ни върне обратно в телата ни._  
  
– _Ето, че не било толкова трудно_ – намигна ми тя и аз стиснах зъби, за да не я пратя по дяволите.  
  
– _Това означава ли. че ще махнете проклятието над нас_? – попита с надежда Джинки. – _Не знам колко още мога да нося тези маркови орехотрошачки._  
  
Хм. Дали знаеше, че дънките, които носи струват повече от цялата му колекция с видео игри?  
  
– _Всъщност няма нужда да правя каквото и да е било._  
  
– _Моля?_ – намръщих се аз.  
  
– _Ами да. Заклинанието не е силно и до утре сутрин силата му ще отслабне_ – обясни тя небрежно. _– Но реших да ти го кажа след като се извиниш. Забележката ти за облеклото не беше много мила.  
_  
***  
  
– Това беше най – странният ден в живота ми – заяви Джинки, отпивайки от питието, което Мино му беше направил. Бяхме се събрали отново в хола, решавайки единодушно, че малко алкохол няма да ни се отрази зле.  
  
Мино кимна, с поглед зареян в нищото.  
  
– Да – съгласих се и аз. – Дори не можах да стигна до мола.  
  
– Ти никаква поука ли не си взе от днес? – попита ме Джинки намръщено.  
  
– Взех си – потвърдих и протегнах краката си напълно напред под овалната, холна масичка. Бях седнал на земята, защото там беше по – хладно. – Никога не давай напълно добронамерени, модни съвети на хора с откачени коси и верижки от животински кокълчета.  
  
– Отказвам се, ти си изгубен случай. – поклати глава Джинки.  
  
– Единствения загубен случай тук е гардероба ти. Кой носи боксерки на Спайдърмен?  
  
– На мен ми харесват. – изчерви се Джинки.  
  
– Познай на кой друг му харесват? На четири годишния ми племенник.  
  
– Можеш да предадеш на четири годишния си племенник, че има отличен вкус.  
  
– Не че не е забавно да ви слушам как се дразните, но нещо против да прекараме известно време в тишина? – помоли внезапно Джонгхьон, който се бе полуизлегнал на дивана. Напитката му стоеше недокосната на масата. – Не ми е добре.  
  
Беше слънчасал.  
  
Вратата на наетия от нас апартамент се отвори и Темин пристъпи вътре на лицето му доволната усмивка.  
  
– Хей, къде се губите цял ден? – попита той, след като събу обувките си, слагайки чантите си с покупки на бар плота. – Беше ми скучно да обикалям цял ден сам. Не изглеждате особено отпочинали.  
  
– О, не – махнах с ръка аз. – Много сме отпочинали. Толкова си отпочинахме, че не искам да чуя думата почивка в следващите няколко месеца.  
  
– Добреее – провлачи последната дума Темин, хвърляйки ни странен поглед. – И каква е тази саксия.?  
  
– Джонгхьон си отглежда рапани. – обясни Мино и Темин премигна срещу него. – Засяхме заедно мидичките.  
  
С Джинки се спогледахме и избухнахме в смях едновременно.  



End file.
